The Legend of Zelda: A Sisters Journey
by Kizzles222
Summary: Eighteen years have passed since Link defeated Ganon, Zelda has become Queen and now the sister and caregiver of three young women who have a lot more involvement in the tales of past than they realise. Read to experience a new chapter in the OoT story.
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION.**

'_Peace at last falls over the country.  
>The mighty Hero Link defeats Gannondorf and the years of terror and despair are finally over.<br>After weeks of celebration life gradually returns to normal. All is well in the beautiful land of Hyrule.'_

The dark night can do nothing on the beauty of the Temple of Time. The white stone and towering architecture is vastly dominating against the inky black sky.  
>Amongst the shadows a small grey terrier is running around, he is just one of many dogs who own the town and roam the night. Nothing out of the ordinary here… Until… wait? What's that?<p>

Quick footsteps are heard over the yapping of puppies, the fast movement of a cloaked figure is seen ducking in and out of the street lights.  
>Drunken party goers on their way home from extended celebrations interrupt the mysterious person's stealth across the main courtyard. They quickly duck in to a covered doorway before the obnoxious group even notice the change in wind. The small leaves of the manicured trees are the only indication that the breeze has shifted from North to West. Before long the figure has slipped back out and are making their way towards the temple.<br>As they approach the wind changes once again, West to South, the terriers' fur ruffles from the motion. The figure moves silently past the animal pausing briefly to acknowledge the terriers' startled look. In fear that the dog may bark and bring attention to them our hooded curio coos out soothing notes and distracts the innocent creature long enough to carry on by.  
>Slinking up the front steps a delicate hand reaches towards the large wooden doors of the Temple, exposing an unusual marking of three golden triangles on the back. As the hand gently pushes against the frame a final change of wind is indicated by assisting the opening of the heavy door, South to East, and our Heroin steps inside the majestic entrance to The Temple of Time.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE.**

Almost eighteen years have passed since the last day of the "Darkness that Night Envied" or the "Battle of the Ages" or any of the many titles history has given the event. And that's just it, it is 'history' now, something that is taught in school as fact and a tad bit of fable.  
>Did the Hero really have a loyal Mare who would come from any great distance to aid him in his travels? Did he really have a fairy companion every step of the way? What was with all the green?<br>Its details like this that make Hyrule's young Princesses doubt the history books. But, if their big sister Zelda says it happened then it must have, she would never lie to them nor make up stories.  
>Zelda was more like a Mother to them than a sister since they never knew their real Mother and their beloved Father passed away several years ago. It doesn't really bother them much; Zelda is all the family they need.<p>

Growing up in the castle is a very privileged life indeed, too privileged for some, so privileged in fact that it is driving our young Princesses crazy. They yearn to be outside the grounds walls amongst the rabble and common people. The Royal Guards and even the servants are so uptight and dull, save the Head of the Royal Guards that is.  
>The girls have always been told to refer to him as 'Sir' even though he is not that much older than their own sister and he is much too handsome to have a stuffy, stuck up title as 'Sir'. <p>

Tall, broad and muscular the blond haired and blue eyed beauty is rugged and confident in a worn traveller's sort of way. He exudes this sense of purpose and power when he walks and his piercing stare causes ones heart to skip. Those eyes have seen many things, things that no one will ever know of, except of cause the Queen Zelda.  
>When in the castle walls he only speaks to Zelda. It is somewhat of a given rule that no one must engage him in conversation least they be subjected to an awkward silence.<br>This trait of his only deepens the admiration our Princesses hold for him. The 'Strong Silent' type if you will.

**~oOo~**

Now, I have found myself speaking of these three sisters and I have not even introduced them!

First born in to this world is Jade. Tall, lean and athletic with a head of earth brown hair she is the natural leader of the trio and enjoys it. Stern and slightly serious she has an aura of importance about her that rivals Zelda herself.  
>Given this she is very bossy (and quite a pain in the arse really), but it is all only to protect her sisters, whom need all the protection they can get.<p>

Delivered three minutes after Jade is Ebony named after her full head of darkest black hair. Being the middle child she has become accustomed to being over looked. She really doesn't mind though, in fact she very much prefers it this way. Always keeping to herself she hardly speaks to anyone other than her sisters (something she likes to point out, makes her better suited to the Head of the Royal Guard than her two sisters). Although mild in appearance she holds a quick temper and can often be found having a tantrum over the smallest of issues, but that passion can also be used as a weapon against others if her sisters are at threat.

Arriving last a further three minutes after Ebony is Ivory, named as such for her blinding white hair and angelic pale complexion. Naïve, sweet and full of innocence nothing fazes this child. Some would call it ignorance her family call it purity (her birth sisters call it simplicity behind her back). Although she may seem a touch stupid and a tad slow she is kind in heart and soul and would do anything for those she loves and admires. 

Now that we have the formalities out of the way we can get back to it.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Spring in Hyrule is an enchanting time of the year. All the colours are intensified and the many varieties of flowers perfume the air in an intoxicating aroma that is dizzying if inhaled too deeply.  
>Of course you would have to be outside of the Castle Town's city walls to truly appreciate this.<br>And of course you would have to be outside of the Royal Grounds to be able to leave the city walls of Castle Town.  
>And of course you would have to be outside of the Royal Castle's walls to be able to be in the Royal Grounds in order to go to Castle Town to leave the city walls.<br>And this, my dear reader, is where our Princesses reside.  
>Prisoners in their own home. Captives of their own blood.<br>Unable to venture any further than the immediate castle and the small inner gardens held within the historic walls.  
>While growing up this was a fine place to play, content with life as they knew it. An entire castle was plenty big enough for three small young girls to run around and be naughty as only young girls would know how.<br>But now these young girls are young women, and as young women they know how to sneak through closed doors and hear through thick walls and knowledge of the large world outside didn't take long to find them.

One of their favourite pass times was to make their way unseen down to the Guards barracks and listen to the tales the men would tell each other over a lager or ale after a long week on patrol of Hyrule.

Sitting in their favourite hiding place inside the warm attic of the barracks kitchen the sisters settle in for a night of eaves dropping.

"Went and saw the Zoras again this week, on Links orders. Just another check-up." A gruff guard mumbled in to his flaggan.

"**Captain** Link!" barked an elderly man who was sitting close to the fire in the stone hearth, grey with age but still fierce in the eyes.

"Huh? Whadda say?"

"You refer to him as Captain, you hear me boy? He may be young but he is a greater man than you or I and you give him the respect he deserves!" The old guard bellowed turning in his stool to give a strong look.

"err, Yes Sir. Sorry Sir. Meant no disrespect" said the guard, burying his face in his drink.

"Geez, Old Ken sure laid in to the new guy", breathed Ebony who was lying on her stomach peeking through the ceiling slates.  
>"Who's Link anyway? He can't mean The Head Guard can he?"<p>

"There is bound to be more than one Captain in this army Ebony", Jade hissed back, "And how would that guy know his real name if even we don't?" Shifting in her spot she stiffened her shoulders as she faced away to peer in closer. Good thing she did or else she would have caught a very rude hand gesture from her sister.

"Shhh, you two I can't hear!" Ivory whispered with a finger to her lips.

"ahh, Anyways. Where was I? Oh yeah. Captain sent me off to check on the Zoras again. I don't know why he always sends me to see how they're going, not like that Queen Ruto of theirs can't handle whatever is thrown at her. Besides I'm sure she would much rather Li.. er, Captain himself to pop in for a chat. Always asking me question about him she is, bloody annoying."  
>He takes a long swig of his drink and proceeds to put on an unflattering high pitched voice,<br>"Oooerh, How is my _darrrrrling _Link? Can you please tell him I do miss those _gorrrrrgeous _blue eyes of his"  
>The new guard prances around the tables like a dancing lad causing the other men to roar with laughter.<br>"Bloody annoying I tell ya. That Queen may be a looker - for a fish but she is damn annoying."

Old Ken stands up to point a bony finger at the man,  
>"Now the Zoras are a fine people and valuable allies to us so you keep your opinions on their Queen to yourself okay?" He turns to leave the room and as he does a quick smirk appears in the corners of his mouth before he rubs an aged marked hand over his face.<p>

Ignoring the advice of their superior the men continue to make fun of the Zoras and Queen Ruto, throwing in unsavoury comments here and racists remarks there but the Princesses aren't paying any attention anymore as something much more intriguing has caught their imaginations.

Ebony sat up quickly to grab her sisters arm, "He must be talking about The Head Guard Jade! Queen Ruto asked about his 'blue eyes'!" She was excited, and for good reason.

"Let go of me!" Jade tugged her arm away, "Yes, it does seem that way doesn't it? So if that's true then his name must be…"

"…Link" piped up Ivory. "What a funny name, doesn't sound like a real name really"

"And what does a real name sound like Ivy?" asked Ebony, "I think it's handsome. Simple yet suggestive, just like him" she sighed gazing in to the distance.

"Oh get over yourself Ebs" Jade rolls her eyes at her sister.

"Well, now that we know his name we don't have to call him 'Sir' anymore. " Ivory says while standing to leave through the small hidden door in the side of the roof.  
>"I wonder why Zelda never wanted us to know his real name though. Maybe he's embarrassed by it, since it's such a funny name?"<p>

At that Ebony lurches towards her sister in anger, "It is **not** a funny name!" she yells as she goes to tackle Ivory.  
>Jade managing to grab her around the waist with one arm and throwing her other hand over her sisters mouth hisses urgently in Ebony's ear, "Will you shut it! The guards will hear you!"<p>

"Calm down Ebony. I'm sorry, geez. You're not the only one who fancies him ok? ", Ivory consoles her sister by placing one hand on her cheek.  
>Feeling her anger subside Ebony relaxes and Jade releases her.<p>

Sighing under her breath at her sisters over reaction Jade leads them out of the attic before anything else happens to give their hiding spot away.

The cool night air is soothing on their hot skin after being in the stuffy crawl space and before long they are in their own heads thinking the guard's story over.  
>Tip-toing along the castles roof tops and balancing along crumbling ledges the sisters make a trail back to their bedroom window.<p>

"You know what?" Whispered Jade suddenly, "I think I've heard that name Link before."

"So do I actually." Ivory replied.

"No you haven't Ivy, you're just saying that." Scoffed Ebony.

"No I'm not. I have heard it somewhere. Because I remember thinking then that it was a funny name too."

With that remark Ebony's head shot up from watching her footsteps and she slipped on a loose roofing tile.

"Watch what you're doing Ebony! And Ivory will you stop with thinking it's a funny name? You can see it upsets your sister!" Jade, always the mediator.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE****Quee**

Not many people are lucky enough to see the Royal Castle bathed in the dawn light.  
>Golden rays of sunshine pour in through the stained glass windows, adorned with folklore images of tragic loss, triumphant victories, elegant goddesses and portraits of the Royal Family themselves.<br>One hallway in particular is outstandingly beautiful. Windows line an entire wall allow the morning sun to light up the space in a kaleidoscope of shapes and colours, giving this other worldly sense to the atmosphere. It was for this experience that Ebony would wake up early before her sisters to go sit alone in a window seat to read.  
>One morning while she was engaged with her books, she hardly even noticed when two guards went sprinting past and through a door out in to the garden below. Hearing the wooden doors thud shut she glanced outside in time to see them heading towards the bottom left hand side of the outer wall before disappearing around a corner. Curiosity getting the better of her she packed up her books and hid them under the seat cushion before checking to see no one was around; she then slipped through the doors herself and carefully made her way following the guards.<br>After making it safely around the corner she dodged and bypassed other guards patrolling the gardens and managed to go as far as the bottom left outer wall where she found the two guards from the hall standing at attention while Link spoke with them quietly. Ebony couldn't make out what was being ordered but from Links hand gestures and facial expression she knew it must have been important.  
>Looking to where Link was pointing she noticed a small fountain feature that was no longer working. Where the water should have been spouting out there was a small gap, just large enough to fit a child.<br>As she was trying to get a better look Link quickly took leave and the two guards relaxed and looked around. For a moment she thought they had spotted her but they both went through a small door next to the fountain and disappeared.  
>Not being able to pass up the opportunity Ebony quickly and quietly snuck forwards. Taking off her black silk ballet slippers she waded in to the still fountain and bent down to look in to the now empty spout.<br>At first she wasn't sure what she was looking at. Through the wall she could see a moat, a small doorway on the other side and a wrought iron fence running alongside a path that wound away out of her view. Suddenly the two guards who were just in the same area as her came out from the small door. They stopped and began talking, occasionally looking at the gap in the wall.

"I don't see why Captain Link and Queen Zelda are so worried about this hole. No one who could fit through would be a worry", the larger of the two guards mused, "Why, maybe a ChuChu would be able to get through but they can't get up from the moat or jump over from here."

"And they're piss easy to cut down anyway" laughed the other guard. "I think maybe they're worried the young Princesses will try to get out through there, and let them I say! They're almost Eighteen years old! They should be allowed out of the grounds by now!"

With this they walked off following the path out of sight.  
>Ebony sat on the edge of the fountain and thought over what she had just over heard. I guess because she had just been reading it took a while longer than normal for her thought process to come to the conclusion that I'm sure yours already has. When the pieces finally clicked together she drew in a gasped breath and stumbled forward towards the hole.<br>Now basically sitting in the water she proceeded to take off her small purple coat and tried to hitch up her now sopping wet dress.  
>At first Ebony was only able to stick her head through the gap but with some wiggling and aggressive shoving she was able to squeeze her shoulders and then torso in to the small space.<br>Manoeuvring her arms out in front of her she reached forwards and pulled herself through a bit further. Now her whole body was cramped in to the empty fountain spout, if she were to get stuck at this point I would hate to think what would become of her. But this thought never entered young Ebony's head.  
>Wriggling forwards, tearing the delicate fabric of her dress and scraping the porcelain skin on her knees and elbows she finally managed to get her fingers to grip on to the outer ledge. With one last heave forward she forced her frame through the last stretch and her head finally popped out the other side.<p>

She lay there in her stone cocoon and took in deep breaths. Strange new smells were wafting around her head as the pollen and fragrance of wild flowers Ebony was yet to know of made their way through her. She closed her eyes and allowed them to settle in to her memory, she never wanted to forget this. Who knew if she would ever be able to enjoy this again?  
>Slowly opening her eyes she allowed herself to look around. Below her was the rushing current of the stone moat, over the other side in front of her lay the path that wound around to the right, there was a large pine tree in the far corner sitting nestled against the iron fence.<br>Looking beyond the fence Ebony could hardly contain her glee, she could see rolling hills of green grass, spotted with patches of flowers she had never seen before. The hills seemed to stop abruptly though which made her wonder wither that was natural or not.  
>Ebony could hardly believe what she was looking at. It was the outside world. The world beyond the castle walls. The real world. She had to go get her sisters, she could no longer keep this for just herself, and they would be so angry when they find out she got to see it first before them.<br>Pushing herself backwards she managed to get herself out of the hole and fell back in to the water of the fountain, the blood from her cuts and scrapes inking its way through the surface of the water.  
>Grabbing her coat and shoes she quickly snuck her way back through the gardens and in to the castle. Not even stopping to grab her books from the window seat she ran up to her and her sisters bed chambers.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Sipping on her morning coffee Jade sat in bed reading the local newspaper. Her hair in a messy bun sitting atop her head she rustled the pages as she tried to understand the outside world beyond her through the smudged black text from which she read. Surrounded with ink pots, quills and parchment, open texts books and half-finished cups of various teas and coffees she absorbed herself in the current events she thought she would never know of first hand.

Through her large double door lay a plush rotunda papered with golden leaf and elegant carvings of mythical creatures. Three other large doorways led off this area, one to the main hallway outside, one to Ebony's empty bedroom and the other to Ivory's bedroom.

In the adjacent room to Jades, Ivory lay still fast asleep under piles of fluffy white duvets. Buried amongst the clouds of warmth she snored softly, her face pressed against a soft toy of a Great Fairy.  
>Ivory was a great collector of soft toys and they all had a home in a different area of her bedroom.<br>She wasn't much of a reader so she owned no books, but that isn't to say she didn't love stories being read to her, she would then often rework the stories in to her own imaginings and act them out with her many toys.  
>As it would happen, Ivory was dreaming one of her unique fairy tales right this moment.<br>Just as the Hero was wrapping his fingers around the hilt of a sword that had been thrust in to a granite block, Ivory was startled awake by the main doors to the common area been slammed shut and her sisters voice yelling at them to wake up.

"Jade! Ivory! Get up you lazy sods!"

"_Excuse me!_" Jade yelled back, "But I am already awake and don't you dare call me a 'sod'!"

Ebony ignored her sisters' irritation and continued to yell,

"Oh. My. Goddess! You will never ever believe what I have just found! Seriously get out of bed and get dressed!" Ebony rushed in to her own room and started getting changed.

Ivory climbed out from under the sea of blankets and poked her head up, dazed and confused.

"What's with all the yelling? What's going on?" she croaked.

Jade now out of bed stood in Ebony's doorway with a scowl on her pretty face. That scowl turned in to a look of shock and worry when she saw her sisters bloody knees and elbows.

"Ebony! What have you done to yourself! Why are you bleeding?" she rushed to her sisters aid, who was too busy looking through her wardrobe to notice Jades concern.

Pulling out a plain pair of extremely well-tailored Ladies pants and a matching blouse she began to get dressed. Pushing her sisters hands out of the way she tried to explain to her the urgency of the situation.

"Jade please I'm fine. Just go throw on comfortable clothes like I am and come back here when you're dressed. I will explain everything in good time. Please Jade, I'm very serious" with this last sentence Ebony looked deep in to her sisters eyes trying to will her to listen for once.

"No, tell me now Eb's. Oh okay, fine. But I want a full story" She turned and left the room, passing Ivory as she walked out.

"Can someone please tell me what the Underworld is going on?" Ivory asked while wrapping her blanket around her head.

"Go put on some clothes like mine Ivy and then I'll explain everything. Promise"

"… meh. Okay then." And she wandered back to her room.

Grabbing a small satchel Ebony started putting in random purses filled with money that was lying around her very messy room.  
>Decorated with artworks and sculptures her walls were barely visible, as with her floor which was covered in scrap books, journals, half finished drawings, fairy tales and romantic story books, paints, ink pots and clothing.<br>Picking up random objects from around the ordered chaos that was her bedroom she then shoved them all into her bag before leaving to rush her sisters.

Waiting for her in the rotunda Jade and Ivory stood expectantly, both dressed in plain but well made pants and blouses.

"So? Spill." Jade ordered.

"Ok… Ok… Um… Ok…" Ebony didn't know where to start.

"Why are you bleeding?" asked Ivory.

"What? Oh that's from the gap, you're probably gonna get a bit cut up too"

"Gap? What gap? Why would we allow ourselves to get cut up like you? What _are_ you talking about Ebony!" Jade was getting sick of her sisters behaviour.

Taking in a deep breath Ebony cleared her mind.

"I've found a way out of the castle. I've found a way out in to the real world." She looked at her sisters, half expecting them to jump up and down with excitement but they just looked at her blankly.

"What do you mean Eb's? Like, what do you mean by 'out'?" Ivory was beginning to wish she could go back to sleep, her sister was losing it.

"_Out_, out! Like _outside_ of the castle walls! Without Zelda finding out. Without any of the guards trying to stop us." She took another deep breath, trying to control herself. "We'll be free sisters. Free!"

Jade started to pace the floor, not fully doubting Ebony but just enough to ask,

"You honestly mean _outside_? In the real world? With all of the commoners? And _no-one_ can stop us?"

"Yes!" beamed Ebony.

"How? Whats happened to allow this all of a sudden?"

"I've found a small hole in the lower garden wall. Its barley large enough but I managed to get myself through enough to see out.  
>Its beautiful Jade!" She beamed at her sister.<p>

"And Ivory, you will not believe the perfume from the flowers. Its truly amazing"

Ivory sat down on a small plush settee, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"So, you found a hole in the castle walls that leads outside? And no ones guarding it?" She asked, stretching and wishing for coffee.

"No ones guarding it at the moment, but they will be soon. I was Link ordering two guards to do something about it, he knows that if we find it we're outta here!" Ebony was getting tired of her sisters stupid questions. Why weren't they jumping up and rearing to go like her?

"So Link knows of it? That means Zelda does too. She'll know once she sees us dressed like this that we're up to something" Jade points out, crushing Ebonys sprit further.

"Whats wrong with you two? Don't you understand the opportunity we have?" she yells finally getting fed up.  
>"If we leave right now it would be lunch time before anyone even notices!"<p>

"Can I get a coffee first please?" Ivory asks while standing up to ring the kitchen to order one.

"Oh! Stuff you two!" Ebony fumes, finally losing it.  
>"I'm just gonna go without you if you can't appreciate this like I am"<p>

Preparing to storm off Jade gently grabs her arm to stop her.

"No" she smiles, "You're right my sister. We'll come with you. But maybe it would be wise to grab some food to take with us and also it might help if you wore some shoes"

Looking down at her feet Ebony realises she is standing in just her stockings. Sheepishly she turns back to her room while Ivory calls down to the kitchen and orders a large pot of coffee, Jade adds on an order of sandwiches, pies and bottled juice saying they would like a picnic luchen for later.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

After collecting the food from the kitchen and gathering other supplies they think they may need (and in true fact they have no idea what they may need so they pack much more that is necessary) and of course after arguing what shoes will be appropriate to wear (they all decide on comfortable canvas lace ups, each in their own style) the Sister are finally ready to leave for the empty fountain spout in the castle wall.

Casually making their way down to the garden the sisters manage to convince the guards they're just wanting to have a quite picnic and are looking for a suitable place.  
>One guard in particular takes it upon himself to suggest the perfect spot.<p>

"The lower right hand side is a wonderful spot my Ladies. Many trees for shade and you have the majestic statue of the late King himself to watch over you" Smiling like a loon he gestures towards the opposite direction they want to go.

"Thank you for the suggestion but we were thinking of the left side of the gardens" Jade politely informs him  
>"Ah, for the flower beds. They're much more beautiful on that side"<p>

"That they are Princess, that they are." With that he continues his patrol and walks off.

Watching him leave Ebony scoff back a laugh.

"What a dweeb"

"Don't be so mean Ebony" Ivory tells her sister off with a frown.

"Whatever, lets go before another one comes along and wants to brag"

Finally making it to the still fountain Ebony shows her sisters the tight squeeze they will have to subject themselves too.

"You're kidding?" Jade asks while staring at the claustrophobic tunnel. She was a brave girl but she wasn't stupid and she knew she was too large to fit through that comfortably.

"I made it all the way through, and you're only a little bit bigger than me" Ebony said with a hint of humour. She couldn't help but slip in the snide comment of Jades weight over her own.  
>Ah sisters. Such cruel beings at times.<p>

At that Jade straightened her back and waded in to the pool, preparing herself for the ordeal.  
>Passing her satchel to Ivory she knelt down and looked through.<br>Sure enough on the other side was the same view Ebony had described on the way.

The excitement of the situation finally hit her and before she could second guess herself she was slithering in head and hands first.  
>Getting her head and shoulders in was easy enough but once she felt the cold restrictions of the stone around her ribs and chest the panic started to set in.<br>Feeling like she was unable to draw a full breath Jade started to hyperventilate.

"Jade, are you ok?" Ivory asked, noticing her sister had stopped moving forwards.

"Hurry up Jade, before a guard comes past" Ebony reached in and gave her sisters feet a push.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jade screamed, causing Ebony to fall back in to the water in fight.

"Jade? Whats going on?" Ebony looked at Ivory, both realising that something was wrong.

Something they didn't know about their brave and intelligent sister is that she was extremely claustrophobic and had an immense fear of small enclosed spaces and at this point in time Jade was experiencing a full blown panic attack.  
>Now I am unaware of how many of you dear readers have ever had a panic attack but I can tell you they are not enjoyable at all. In fact they're rather horrifying.<p>

Poor Jade knew she was prone these attacks but she had thought herself strong enough to ward one off.

Unfortunately her strength and will power were being swallowed alive by fear and death itself.  
>Death becomes a very real thing to those in the midst of a panic attack. One has the hand of Death himself on their throat, or so they think. In fact death is very far from truth but the fear has clouded all right and reason and fear is a very very destructive thing indeed.<p>

Jade was now lying there, stiff in her stone coffin, waiting for her lungs to seize and her heart to stop. Praying to stay alive and survive but expecting to have her last breath drawn from her any moment now, Jade allowed the tears to wet her face when suddenly it wasn't just her face that was wet but her whole body as she found herself in the cold water of the moat outside!

Surfacing Jade spluttered and thrashed about before managing to make it over to the stairs leading out and up on to the path that runs along the iron fence.  
>Gathering her thoughts and taking in deep relieving breaths she attempts to make sense of what just happened.<p>

"Jade! Are you ok? Jade!" Ivory suddenly appears from the hole and jumps across the moat to her soaking wet sister. Ebony follows not too far behind.

"Jade. What happened my sister?" Ivory takes Jades face into her hands and cradles her sisters cold, wet and scared expression.  
>"Its ok now Jade. You're safe and with us again. Everything is ok"<p>

Feeling the dread and confusion lift from her mind Jade manages to croak out,  
>"How did I fall in to the moat?"<p>

Ivory releases her sisters face and looks at Ebony.

"We were kinda hoping you could tell us that" Ebony replies.  
>"One moment you're in the spout not moving, the next you're gone and we hear you splashing around out here."<p>

"You just vanished Jade." Ivory says with a tone of worry. "In a green flash of light"

"A green light?" Jade rests her head down in to her lap.

They sit there silently for a moment while they all try to gather their thoughts, but the moment is interrupted by the sound of guards on the other side of the small wooden door.

Quickly rushing the three sisters hide behind some large creates near the doorway just as the guards emerge. They're the same two guards Ebony had followed earlier.

"See, look. There's nothing here" the smaller guard said.

"I know I heard splashing around. It must have just been a bird having a bath" The large guard decided.

"Maybe it was the Princesses finally escaping aye?" laughed the other guard, holding his helmet on as he chuckled.

"Ha! Yeah. Zelda would have our heads for that"

And they turned and went back inside.

The Sisters crept back out and looked at each in relief. Forgetting the strange ordeal that Jade had just been through they set to looking about for options.

Jade for the first time got a proper look around , her mind still being slightly closed off she couldn't quite comprehend her surroundings but Ivory was taking it all in.  
>Every sight, every sound, and every sent. It was all better than she could have imagined.<br>It was brighter, it was greener. The air was cleaner, fresher, more fragrant. Ebony was right about the perfumes on the breeze, she could hardly contain herself.  
>Then she noticed the large tree in the corner of the path. A strong branch reached out over and across the fence out on the fields full of wild flowers. Now, Ivory may not seem smart but she has it where it counts.<p>

"Look. We have a way out" she says pointing to the tree.

"Good spotting Ivy!" Ebony gives her baby sister a pat on the shoulder and heads towards the tree.  
>"Jade, do you think you could reach that first branch?"<p>

Jade wanting to win back some respect steps forwards and without fail jumps up and huals herself up on to the perch.  
>Then reaching down to Ebony she manages to pull her up before finally helping Ivory.<br>The three of them scoot across the bough and gracefully jump off over the other side of the fence.

Suddenly before the young women even have a chance to pick up their bags the sound of approaching footsteps makes them aware they're not in the clear yet.  
>Quickly rushing to find a dip in the open field they now find themselves standing in they manage to lie flat behind a mound next to the road they didn't even realise was right there.<p>

A troop of guards are marching up the winding road with a horse drawn coach following behind. It is not until the coach is directly in front of them do the Princesses recognise it as their sister Zeldas Official Royal Coach.  
>The three of them all let out a yelp of horror. They're going to get caught and they haven't even seen anything yet. They haven't swum in the great lake or eaten bread with a commoner.<p>

Ivory, thinking off all the wonderful cultures she will now never discover, finds herself reaching for her sisters hands in comfort.  
>Just as she clasps her fingers around those of her fraternal sisters Zelda glances out the carriage window.<p>

**~oOo~**


End file.
